


Shadows

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian has known shadows





	Shadows

Shadows obscured Kai’s face, making it look like he wasn’t quite there.

Like the dark was consuming him.

A mere trick of the light as evening clouds obscured the setting sun, Dorian knew that, but…

He’d seen those shadows before, outlined in purple glow as spirits of death, so familiar they almost counted as friends, swirled around his amatus, attracted by knife-edge closeness to their dimension.

As a Necromancer, he knew too well what a near thing it had been. Knew the darkness the shadows softened and dreaded it happening again.

Dorian cast light, making Kai squint. 

Banishing the shadows.


End file.
